Fragrance is an important element that produces, for example, preference, a sense of luxury, a sense of ease, and expectations for the effect for products and the like. Furthermore, a distinctive fragrance provides a product differentiation effect and the capacity for attracting customers. Particularly, floral fragrance notes are preferred for toiletry products.
Alcohols such as linalool, citronellol, and geraniol are known as fragrance materials that impart floral fragrance notes.
On the other hand, in order to control, for example, a long-lasting property and balance of a fragrance, generally, a fragrance is imparted to a product using a fragrance composition in which a plurality of fragrance materials are mixed together. It is required for the fragrance materials composing the fragrance composition to be highly harmonious with other fragrance materials.
Examples of commercial products of alcohols include 3,4,5,6,6-pentamethylheptane-2-ol, which is sold as Kohinol (product name) by IFF.
Furthermore, Patent Document 1 discloses that 2,5,7-trimethyl-3-octanol and 2,4-dimethyl-8-nonanol each are useful as a fragrance and have a fruit-like fragrance note.
Patent Document 2 discloses that, for example, 3-butyl-6-methylheptane-2-ol is useful as a fragrance and has a green narcissus and aromatic gentian like fragrance notes.
Patent Document 3 discloses that 3-hydroxy-7-isobutyl-1,6-octadiene and derivatives thereof each are useful as a fragrance and have a fresh grass-like fragrance note.
Very roughly speaking, fragrance materials have similar fragrance notes when they have similar structures to each other, but there are many exceptions. Particularly, when a plurality of substituents are combined to change the structure, it is difficult to predict how the fragrance note will change and it is also difficult to predict the harmonicity with other fragrance materials.